


Reindeers Are Better Than People

by AnaSweetHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSweetHeart/pseuds/AnaSweetHeart
Summary: Elsa is struggling to deal with the spirits.How can she make them calm down?Maybe she is the one who needs to calm down.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Reindeers Are Better Than People

Elsa had just got in their tend and started walking in circles and talking to herself while little snowflakes poured around her.

Some days before, the spirits, for an unknown reason, started doing a lot of mess without realizing the damages they were causing. Elsa was the only one who could resolve this. She felt as the world was on her shoulders again.

Honeymaren, who seemed not to be noticed, was laid on the carpet playing some random chords in her guitar with her young reindeer sleeping by her side. "Last time your sister was here, Kristoff teached me his song. Do you wanna listen to it?"

As expected, there was no answer, so she cleaned her throat and started playing the right chords anyway.

_🎵"Reindeers are better than people, Snowflake, why're you so freaked ou-"🎵_

"I'm NOT freaked out." She said almost in a roar while ice spines grew from the floor.

Honeymaren raised her eyebrow and smiled to her as who said "are you sure?"

Elsa looked around realizing what she just did and made the spines go away in one move of her hand. "I'm just worried, ok? What if I don't figure out what to do to calm the spirits down? I'm the only one who can do this!"

Honeymaren opened her arms inviting the fifth spirit to join her. Elsa sighed. "Fine" she said and laid down with her lover who instinctively grabbed the blonde woman's waist and pull her closer.

_🎵"Reindeers are better than people..."🎵_

Elsa chuckled. "You really like this song, don't you?"

_🎵 "... Snowflake, will you kiss me now?"🎵_

_🎵 "Of course I will, but the condition remains. If I kiss you, will you be forever mine?"🎵_

"I already am, silly." Honey booped her nose and they looked at each other. _🎵 "I melt the frozen heart."🎵_

Elsa's hand slid up to reach Honeymaren's cheek and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the spirits stopped what they were doing and got back to their places. Bruni put out the fire on the trees and Nokk stopped the cyclone he was making with Gale. Finally, the gigants yawned and got back to sleep. Everything was peaceful again and Elsa has happier than ever.


End file.
